Unas pequeñas lascivas cartas de amor
by Alisevv
Summary: TRADUCCION. Autora: Rice-Ball247. Es el Día de San Valentín de 1999 y Draco parece haber tropezado, literalmente, con Harry, haciendo que unas discutibles cartas cuestionen la verdadera naturaleza de la relación Potter—Snape. Advertencia: SLASH. SS/HP


Lewd Little Love Letters

Lewd Little Love Letters

Autora: Rice—Ball247

Traductora: Alisevv

Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling, buaaaaa

Pareja: SS/HP

Resumen: Es el Día de San Valentín de 1999 y Draco parece haber tropezado, literalmente, con Harry, haciendo que unas discutibles cartas cuestionen la verdadera naturaleza de la relación Potter—Snape.

Advertencia: Esta historia es slash, es decir, relación hombre/hombre

**Lewd Little Love Letters **

**(Unas pequeñas lascivas cartas de amor)**

Cualquiera que hubiera estado en Hogwarts la suficiente cantidad de tiempo conocía muy bien la agria relación que había entre Harry Potter y su profesor Severus Snape. Si es que el término 'relación' hubiera podido ser usado en un contexto para describir lo que sea que pudiera haber existido entre ellos, ya que los dos hubieran podido estropear el significado que tuviera esa palabra para cualquier otra persona.

Sólo los más ignorantes permanecían ajenos a cualquier asunto que involucrara a ambos, y aquellos que prestaban la suficiente atención, encontraban que se odiaban uno al otro más de lo que hubieran odiado a nadie más en su abandonada existencia (palabras de Severus, no mías)

Por supuesto, había algo que yo sabía más que los demás, sin importar cuan perceptivos fueran. El ser un Slytherin de corazón, y además un Malfoy, y tener a Severus Snape por padrino, me había enseñado unas cuantas cosas, así como también me había concedido algunos privilegios.

De algún modo, Severus había conseguido persuadir al Profesor Dumbledore para permitirme quedar como aprendiz en Hogwarts, una vez graduado. Yo, a pesar de mi prestigio social en el mundo mágico, elegí proseguir una carrera de profesor a nivel profesional, en lugar de holgazanear dependiendo de mi herencia.

Y yo no era el único que tenía esta carrera en mente. Potter había, por una razón u otra, conseguido embutir en su cerebro el pensamiento de que quería enseñar a otros pequeños diablillos y deseaba ocupar el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para el año siguiente.

Como resultado, él y yo nos vimos obligados a tomar un año de aprendizaje; él, bajo el tutelaje del Profesor Remus Lupin, quien ocupaba temporalmente el puesto de Profesor de Defensa por ese año, y yo, estudiando bajo las alas de la Profesora McGonagall para convertirme en el nuevo Profesor de Transformaciones, pues ella iba a asumir el puesto de Directora. Aparentemente, el viejo Dumbly quería retirarse cuando Potter y yo empezáramos a enseñar, pues estaba planeando unas vacaciones en Las Bahamas o algo así.

Sin embargo, convertirse en profesor no era tan fácil. No sólo tuvimos que asegurarnos de que nuestros EXTASIs estuvieran por encima de la media (mínimo Destacado en Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos, Defensa, Historia de la Magia, Adivinación, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia), sino que además de estudiar con un maestro en particular, los aprendices teníamos que pasar algunas horas a la semana con cada uno de los otros profesores de las asignaturas del programa.

Tendríamos que tomar algunas de sus clases y observar las técnicas de enseñanza así como repasar nuestras habilidades, en caso que por una emergencia tuviéramos que trabajar con un profesor distinto al asignado. Técnicamente, ya éramos considerados como profesores, o 'estudiantes profesores', dado que teníamos que dictar clases de tanto en tanto.

Obviamente, eso sería un desastre cuando Potter tuviera que ir a estudiar Pociones con Snape. O eso es lo que yo pensaba, hasta que un día…

ººººººº

Iba camino a Transformaciones con Minerva, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo en voz baja mientras pasaba otro rebaño de corazones rosados encantados, que flotaban sobre mí de una manera irritante. Si volvía a escuchar otro enano cantando, juraba que mi varita no sería responsable de mis acciones, sin importar cuan _irresponsables_ ellas pudieran ser.

Estúpida testosterona de los chicos y sus regalos; estúpidas chicas arlequín y sus risitas. Tal vez podría lanzar un hechizo de silencio a mi alrededor, y así no estaría sujeto a esos, Dios, terribles aullidos…

Pero hacer eso a mi mismo demostró ser mala idea, porque tan pronto lancé el hechizo, dejé de escuchar a alguien que se precipitaba escaleras abajo, justo por la esquina hacia donde yo iba. Mientras daba la vuelta, fui aplastado dolorosamente contra el piso, cuando un pequeño pero ágil cuerpo chocó contra mí.

Listo para maldecir a quienquiera que pudiera haberlo hecho, así como para rebajarle puntos, quedé realmente aturdido al ver a un ruborizado Potter, gateando para recoger sus libros caídos, antes de correr hacia… errr… cualquiera que fuera la clase que pudiera tener en ese momento. Bien, dado que estaba bajando, y que al parecer venía con mucha prisa, se encaminaba a las mazmorras.

Por una vez, sentí compasión por él. Si aún se asustaba por llegar tarde a clases con Severus después de todo este tiempo, quizás este asunto del tutelaje fuera una mala idea después de todo. (Vale, demuestra cuánto Potter merece este trabajo, ¿cierto?)

Como decía, sólo un segundo después de recoger sus libros, empezó a correr de nuevo, sin una palabra o una maldita disculpa siquiera.

Vale, quizás no escuché la disculpa a causa del hechizo de silencio…

Suspiré, removiendo el encantamiento de mi persona, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras el horrible alarido de una serenata de enanos enamorados de cuarto año golpeaba mis oídos. Hubiera sacado mi varita para maldecir a los niñatos si mis ojos no se hubieran posado sobre los papeles que estaban bajo mis pies. De alguna manera, debí quedar encima de ellos sin que Potter lo notara.

Frunciendo el ceño, los tomé, notando que estaban engrapados juntos (sólo porque soy un sangre pura no significa que sea completamente ignorante acerca de los conocimientos muggles), y revisé la primera página.

_Embotellar la fama; preparar la gloria; detener la muerte_

Eso sonaba igual al discurso que nos dio Severus en nuestro primer año. Debajo de esto, estaban escritas las siguientes palabras: _Profesor Snape_, seguidas de una caricatura bastante torcida de un rostro llorando, y al lado de ésta, una del _Profesor Lupin_, con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

Interesante. Quizás la relación entre Potter y Lupin era mucho más profunda de lo que parecía en la superficie. Yo estaba intrigado por averiguar más, y continué mi camino hacia Transformaciones con el papel en la mano.

El siguiente pedazo de pergamino (al parecer, Potter los había colocado en orden), tuve que releerlo mientras fruncía el ceño. La sesgada escritura de Severus, en su tinta roja de corregir, indicaba claramente:

_Apreciado señor Potter_

_No toleraré tales disparates en su _

_cuaderno de ejercicios de Pociones, _

_ni en mi clase_

_Detención esta noche, a las ocho_

_Profesor Snape_

¿Detención? ¿Con Snape? Verifiqué mi reloj y vi que sólo eran las cuatro de la tarde. Eso significaba que faltaban cuatro horas para la 'detención', que ya de por sí era una situación extraña, dado que Potter ya no era estudiante.

Un alumno que pasó cerca chocó contra mí, de nuevo, y desconté cinco puntos a Gryffindor. Pequeños mocosos imprudentes. ¡Oh, Dios, estoy empezando a sonar como Severus!

Una nube rosa comenzó a instalarse en el pasillo y me di cuenta que era una de esas nubes 'esparcidoras de amor' que Dumbledore estaba haciendo brotar por todas partes. Aparentemente, eso hacía que la atmósfera pareciera realmente…i_encantadora_/i

¡NO! Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar la bruma que se había posado sobre mí, abanicando el aire frente a mi rostro para mantener alejada la nube rosada. Maldito brillo. ¡Apostaría que también estaba en mi cabello!

Tan pronto como me despejé, baje la mirada hasta un nuevo pergamino. Lo leí por encima y me detuve justo frente al aula de Transformaciones para volverlo a leer, debido a la muy… interesante escogencia de palabras en la parte inferior. Bueno, toda la carta había resultado interesante.

_Profesor Snape_

_Sólo porque el Profesor Lupin me gusta más que usted, _

_no quiere decir que tiene que __lanzar toda la mierda sobre mí._

_Y no es un cuaderno de ejercicios de Pociones. Es donde _

_hago mis anotaciones._

_HP_

_P.d: Remus es una perra sexy_

_P.dd: No puedes dar detención a un profesor_

—¿Señor Malfoy?

Me apresuré a doblar los arrugados papeles y los empujé en mi túnica mientras alzaba vista para observar a una ansiosa Profesora de Transformaciones.

—¿Si, Minerva?— pregunté, esperando que mi voz disfrazara cualquier expresión culpable que pudiera tener en el rostro. Por un momento se vio agobiada, mirando a su clase, y luego me miró a mí.

—Hoy toca estudio de EXTASIs para los de séptimo año y parece que estamos atravesando un problema que involucra pociones que ocasionan transformaciones. Si no fuera mucho problema, ¿podrías, por favor, correr a las mazmorras y pedírselas al Profesor Snape?— convocó una pequeña hoja de papel de su escritorio, con la lista de las pociones requeridas para la lección del día.

Asentí, dándole una breve sonrisa antes de encaminarme a las mazmorras. Faltaban unos diez minutos para que comenzara la clase de Pociones, dado que cada materia se dictaba en diferentes horarios (un poco confuso, pero de algún modo, funcionaba), así que Severus debería tener suficiente tiempo para conseguirme esas pociones sin problema.

Justo cuando entraba en territorio Slytherin, agradecido de que los estudiantes de mi Casa, de algún modo, hubieran logrado levantar sencillas protecciones para mantener a raya las irritantes tonterías de San Valentín, recordé repentinamente los papeles en mi túnica.

Ya me había percatado que era correspondencia entre Potter y Severus, si las cartas eran algún tipo de indicio. Fruncí el ceño. Pensaba que se odiaban.

Y en todos mis dieciocho años de existencia, con la Princesa Voldemort y el resto de su tropa de mortífagos incluidos, no podía recordar haber estado jamás tan sorprendido como lo estuve en el momento que leí la carta de Severus a Potter.

_Potter_

_Si esto es alguna clase de venganza porque_

_accidentalmente te pateé fuera de nuestra_

_cama anoche, te puedo asegurar que no es_

_buena idea caer en tales trivialidades._

_Severus_

_P.d: No hables así de Lupin, No me gusta como te mira_

_P.dd: Si eres especialmente bueno, te compensaré a las ocho, como prometí_

_P.ddd: ¿Pensaba que te gustaba el juego de profesor— estudiante?_

¿Qué?

Parpadeé con rapidez, frotando mis ojos para ver si era alguna clase de poder extraño de San Valentín o algo que había logrado corromper mi vista. Una vez que enfoqué nuevamente la visión, releí la carta.

No. Todavía seguía.

Mi mano temblaba mientras levantaba el pergamino para leer la siguiente hoja.

_Sev_

_Lo lamento. Tienes razón. __Estoy siendo malcriado_

_¿Dormir conmigo lo mejoraría?_

_Te amo_

_Tu amado_

_P.d: Feliz Día de San Valentín_

Mis pies avanzaron lentamente hasta pararse justo afuera de la puerta del aula de Pociones. Había una nota más.

Tragué y pasé la hoja con turbación.

_Harry_

_Aula de Pociones. Ven ahora. __Necesito follarte._

_Sev_

_P.d: Trae las cartas contigo_

Casi grité y dejé caer los papeles como si fueran alguna clase de monstruo o estuvieran empapados en ácido. Mi corazón se aceleró mientras sentía un familiar sonrojo cruzando mis mejillas.

Pero… pero… ¿Potter? ¿Severus? ¿Juntos?

¿DESDE CUÁNDO?

—_**¡Oooohhh Sev, justo ahí!! ¡Ah! ¡Mmm! ¡Jodes tannnnn biennnn!!**_

Aparentemente, cuando dos personas enamoradas se unen, y sienten amor y lujuria uno por el otro, no ven nada y se olvidan de todo

Incluidos los hechizos de silencio.

Hice una mueca cuando escuché los frascos de pociones golpear el piso; el crujido del escritorio de Severus; el lujurioso grito de Potter y el gemido gutural de Severus.

—_**¡Tan estrecho! ¡Joder, Harry, no cambies! ¡Sigue así, siempre estrecho para mí!! ¡Tan caliente, tan necesitado!**_

Más vidrios rompiéndose. Papeles siendo desgarrados.

—_**¡Sólo para ti! **__**¡Siempre estrecho para ti! ¡Mmm! ¡Profundo! ¡Duro! **_

—_**¡Trágame, justo así!! Hermoso, tan hermoso…**_

—_**¡Trágame tú! ¡Aaahhh!!**_

**-¿PODRÍAN USAR UN MALDITO HECHIZO DE SILENCIO??**

Mi control se rompió, así que pegué la lista con la solicitud de Minerva en la puerta y corrí lejos igual que un perro cobarde con el rabo entre las patas.

Vale, quizás no como un perro cobarde.

Mas bien como un ahijado marcado por la vida

Sí.

Eso.

Me estremecí mientras abandonaba las mazmorras y corría a toda velocidad el camino de vuelta hasta el aula de Transformaciones, rebasando un grupo de disgustados estudiantes que se encaminaban a su clase de Pociones.

Oh, Dios. Pobres estudiantes. ¡Marcados de por vida! Ya les digo, marcados. ¡Marcados!!

—¿Draco? ¿Dónde están las pociones?

Yo tragué y sacudí la cabeza.

—Severus y… Potter están aparentemente ocupados por el momento. Parecen estar… escribiendo un plan de clases. Juntos.

Minerva me miró por un momento antes de suspirar y dejarme pasar al aula.

—A propósito de eso— comenzó con un susurro—, la próxima vez que los veas, ¿podrías hacer el favor de recordarle a Severus que el aula de Transformaciones sólo sirve para impartir clases, y no como patio de recreo para cualquier clase de estupideces que ellos quieran hacer?

—¿Quiere decir…?

Ella asintió solemnemente.

—¿Aquí?

Otro asentimiento.

—¡¡AHHHHHHH!!

—Señor Malfoy, ¡¿adónde va?!

ºººººººº

—Es una pena que el señor Malfoy decidiera retirar su solicitud para el puesto de Transformaciones— Albus suspiró mientras, esa misma tarde, entraba en la sala de profesores. Harry levantó la vista de su taza de té, con una ceja alzada—. Parece que tendré que posponer el viaje a Bahamas y mi tour por el Caribe.

—Seguramente no fue capaz de soportar la decoración del Día de San Valentín, Albus— Harry se rió entre dientes mientras daba un sorbo a su té y se lo pasaba a Severus, quien tomó otro sorbo—. Especialmente porque se ponen peor con cada año que pasa.

—De hecho— gruñó Severus, frunciendo el ceño y mirando malhumorado la taza de té en sus manos—. Harry, ¿cuánta azúcar le pusiste a esto?

—¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? No puedo recordar.

—Argggg

Los ojos de Albus brillaron mientras miraba la pareja de enamorados con satisfacción, antes de girarse para salir de la sala de profesores.

—Quizás, mis queridos muchachos. Quizás.

FIN

Holis. Aquí les traje la traducción de otro one shot de Rice, espero les haya gustado.

Rice tiene más historias estupendas y ya tengo permiso de otra autora para otro par de historias que me gustaron, y aun sigo en la búsqueda de otras, así que pronto van a tener más traducciones Snarry

Un beso enorme a todos

Alisevv


End file.
